


A Headcanon Guide to the Omegaverse

by starryskiesandtearyeyes



Series: The Guide Series: All Headcanon Details [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryskiesandtearyeyes/pseuds/starryskiesandtearyeyes
Summary: Basically my interpretation of the Omegaverse, all of my fics and other works use this set of headcanons and rules. Feel free to use these in your own works!





	A Headcanon Guide to the Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> As I'm about to start posting an Omegaverse Spideypool fic, I decided to publish this to refer people to about the rules of Alphas/Omegas in my universes.

**Welcome to the Guide about the Omegaverse! In here you will find all headcanons about Alphas, Omegas, Betas, and any other dynamic I might come up with. Will be updated as necessary**

_**General Notes On Alphas** _

  * Alphas are by  _far_ the strongest dynamic, and they all possess a penis in some capacity.
  * Male Alphas are the most common, and are most often found in positions of power. Examples would be politicians, police, firemen, etc. They're also most likely to be found doing physical jobs, such as construction.
  * Female Alphas are much rarer than their male counterparts, only about 15% of Alpha births being female. They have 'hermaphroditic' genitalia, possessing both a vagina and penis. Their penis is like a males, but with internal testes and scrotal sac.
  * When an Alpha presents, they go through a rut, the counterpart of an Omega's heat. After this, it's harder to induce them into rut, although some medicines can, and some street drugs can as well. Most often, however, they're sent into a rut by an Omega's heat, specifically, their mate's heat, if they have an Omegan mate.
  * Alphan individuals also can go feral, which is most common when they perceive their mate, or pups, are being threatened. In a feral state,  Alphas have little control and refuse to listen to almost anyone. The only exceptions are their mates or family.
  * Similar to canine species, males have a knot in their penis, which keeps them locked to their mates. Females also have a knot, but smaller and less likely to 'lock' them during sex. It is, however, still possible to be locked to a female Alpha mate after sex.



_**General Notes On Betas** _

  * ****Betas are binary in sexes, meaning, by definition, they don't have a secondary sex.
  * Males are commonly stronger than females
  * They, unlike Omegas, aren't discriminated against because of their 'dynamic', and they also don't have the edge an Alpha has in certain fields.
  * Betas are ultimately the rarest of the population, with only 10% of all births being Betas. They also don't have a scent.



_**General Notes On Omegas** _

  * In contrast, Omegas are the weakest of the dynamics. All Omegas have a uterus and the ability to bear pups.
  * Female Omegas are the most common, and they are also the most discriminated against, as they are seen as the weakest a human being can be in many societies. Despite this, they rise to the top easier than their counterparts, male Omegas.
  * Male Omegas are  _extremely_ rare, although they can be found in large numbers in positions such as tech jobs and non-physical jobs. Rarely, however, they're found as police, firemen, politicians, or FBI members. Although, they're likely to be in positions outside of direct combat, instead being like snipers. Only 3% of all Omegan births are males.
  * When an Omega presents, they go through a heat, the counterpart of an Alpha's rut. They go through a seasonal heat, providing their healthy enough. While pregnant, they go through minor pregnancy heats.
  * Although much rarer, Omegas too can go feral. They're considered most dangerous while feral, because while an Alpha can be talked down or dealt with, an Omega will fight to the death over their pups. There are many documented historical cases of Omegas ripping each other apart because one threatened the other's pups.



_**Notes on Mating** _

  * Mating is the bond between two or more individuals, although it's harder to get multiple matings to stick, and they may require being renewed every heat/rut cycle.
  * If a mating is unwanted or not mutually done, the attempt will be rejected. This most often happens in kidnapping/rape cases against Omegas.
  * Any dynamic couple can mate, even those that cannot produce children, such as Male Alpha/Male Alpha pairs, Female Beta/Female Omega pairs, Male Beta/Male Beta pairs, and Female Beta/Female Beta pairs.
  * Matings can happen at any time, though most couples prefer to do it when one is in heat/rut, as it makes the pain not as sharp and makes it easier for one to bite the other.
  * Before a certain time frame, matings can be chemically reversed. After a year, it's less likely to be successful, but can still work.
  * The most commonly accepted mated pair is Alphan/Omegan pairs.



_**Notes on Sexuality** _

  * There are two sexualities in individuals with secondary sexes, one depending on their primary sex (male or female), and their secondary (Alpha/Omega). For example, a female Omega can be primarily straight and secondarily gay, which means she would want to be with male Omegas.
  * As a quick way of saying one's sexuality, many go with sexuality one/sexuality 2. Back to our female from before, she would be heterosexual/homosexual.
  * Most Female Alphas have some form of bisexuality/heterosexuality, meaning they like both male or female Omegas, due to the rarity of male Omegas.
  * In contrast, most male Omegas are homosexual/heterosexual, a cruel twist of fate for the female Alphas, who far outnumber male Omegas.



_**Notes on Pregnancy** _

  * When an individual is pregnant, their scent will change at around week eight, letting everyone know. Most of the times, their scent will become sweeter.
  * Pregnancies outside of mated pairs tend to be high-risk, as an Omega's pregnancy heats will be intense.
  * If an Omega looses a pregnancy, such as through miscarriage, they tend to be extremely aggressive following, and more likely to go feral. They may also, instead, act melancholy, and not at all attack.




End file.
